Lord Pain
- Outfits ▾= - Cook = }} }} | caption = Lord Pain | name = Lord Charles Pain | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Male | age = Several million (Immortal) | species = Demon | status = Alive | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | relatives = | friends = Grim Reaper, Mandy, Grim Jr., Minimandy | enemies = Mimi, HIM | occupation = First Guard, Nanny | residence = Castle of Grim| }} Lord Charles Pain is a main character from Grim Tales. Pain is the first guard of Mandy and also is the nanny of Grim Jr. and Minimandy. He is originated from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales History Back in the days, Lord Pain was the ruler of the realm called; Plane of Eternal Suffering, which in reality was called Plane of Happy Ponies. He was the loyal servant of Grim, but after an encounter with Mandy, he was tricked into being her slave instead. The Plane of Eternal Suffering was renamed to Level 9 afterwards by Lord Pain, "to attract more tourists". At some point in the time, Lord Pain left Level 9 as his home and moved into Castle of Grim to be the first soldier of Mandy's army. It is unknown whether Level 9 still exists,has merged with the Grim's realm or has a new ruler. From Down Below He joined the battle against the Demon Reaper when he was called by Mandy along with the Royal Guards. After most of the Royal Guards were defeated he summoned the Beast of Destruction. However it was useless, as the Demon Reaper swallowed the beast in an instance. Mandy, now furious, ordered him to summon the Archer. Pain did so, however was interrupted by Dan who blasted himself into the battle. Lord Pain assisted Mandy, Grim, Nergal Junior, Dan and Jack Skellington fought the Demon Reaper. However it did not seem like they were winning. Luckily everything turned out alright when Minimandy and Grim Jr. returned to defeat the monster. Pain later accompanied the Grim family back to Castle of Grim. What About Mimi? Back in the Castle of Grim, Lord Pain was in the security room, observing what was going on in the castle. He suddenly saw that there was an intruder, Mimi, and hit the alarm. He also alarmed Mandy about the situation that she was heading towards the vault. Not short after he ran through the corridors to fight the intruder. He passed Grim Jr. and Minnie who asked what was going on. Pain explained the situation and quickly continued. He arrived at the entrance of the vault and guarded it with the skeleton soldiers. However when the skeleton guards had surrounded Mimi, she killed them instantly with one attack. Lord Pain then charged at her with his spike cudgel, but instead got smacked away with a meat tenderizer and was knocked unconcsious. Some time after Mimi had entered the vault, Grim arrived on the scene and told Lord Pain to get up, indicating it wasn't his time yet. Pain got up immediatly and followed Grim and the children into the vault. There he witnessed that Mimi found the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory. However during the memory he was just giving Mandy a fur coat and a glass of wine. When Mimi was back to reality she screamed very hard breaking everything in the vault of glass. She then summoned a fridge and threw it forwards, but luckily Lord Pain sliced it in half with his blade. Mandy then extracted Mimi's Devil Essence with the Pentagram Generator. After Grim Jr. took Mimi to his chamber, Lord Pain and Grim inspected the, now trapped, essence. He noticed that something turned it on, causing it to shake heavily, and later it was mocking them with a troll face. Chapter 8 Lord Pain was in the kitchen handing Junior some food over that he could give to Mimi. Junior thanked him, and Pain said to think nothing of it and that he always is glad to be of service. And Junior left. Charles made banana bread, truffles and muffins for Mimi on instructions of Junior as the latter heard that Jeff always made those things for Mimi. Junior's Nergal also mentioned that it was very nice of Pain to do it for Mimi, seeing as she almost killed him. Later, he assisted Grim with an experiment involving the Devil's Essence. But when Grim wanted to test the power of the Devil's Essence on the Samurai's Jack Katana, he tries to talk his master out of it, mentioning that it wouldn't be wise to test this without knowing the consequences, especially since it is a valuable artefact of the Mandy's collection. Grim ignores his concerns and continue the experiment. Pain stands just far enough to not be harmed as the experiment led to an explosion that knocked Grim to the ground. Appearance Pain has the appearance of a 16th centurary knight with mint-green skin. He wears a light-blue uniform with a black belt and has a red blocked line on the edge of it. He wears a black cape, red from the inside, with a high collar that reaches above his head. He also wears a black necklace with spikes. Under his clothing he wears an metal armor. The armor has spikes on the gloves. He also wears a metal helmet with spikes on top of it and covering his eyes. In the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode: House of Pain, Pain revealed that his devotion to Grim has lead him to tattoo several images of the Reaper all over his upper body. In his youth, he looked a regular teenagers, suffering from serious acne. He was dressed in a purple Nirvana shirt and purple pants but already wearing his iconic helmet. Powers & Abilities Pain, as the first guard of Mandy, is a very skilled fighter. He has a spiked cudgel which is his common weapon that he uses the most. He also has a staff where he can summon monsters from like he summoned Beast of Destruction and wanted to summon Archer, although he got stopped. He also is the leader of the Royal Guards. He is very strong as he was able to cut a refrigerator full of food in half. Origin Pain is a sycophantic demon who lives in the Plain of Eternal Suffering but it has later been found out his real name is Charles and he lives In the Plain of Happy Ponies. He first appeared in "House of Pain". He travelled to Endsville where he served The Grim Reaper faithfully, until Mandy tricked him into becoming HER servant instead. He later appeared in "Everything Breaks" as Mandy's servant. Quotes Lord Pain/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Immortal Category:Minor Character Category:Featured